Raised in Darkness
by Mysticsage1996
Summary: This is the the story of a girl who was kidnapped as a small child and experimented on by Orochimaru. She watched her friends die from the same experiments but she survived. She was soon rescued and is now a member of the hidden leaf. This is her story in becoming a legend. Word count 20,423.
1. Disclaimer

**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I only own my original characters and plot.**

 **Also fair warning, this story will contain the original swear and cases of foul language. You have been warned but I hope you enjoy the story that you are about to read.**

 **Keep in mind that this was originally written on Wattpad on my account over there under the same username. It has actual pictures and videos to help tell the story and get you in the right mood for the actual chapter or what I was listening to while writing. And the same goes with the character description and it is written in the format that I have seen thousands of times while reading fanfictions for the last 2 years. It makes it easier to see and pinpoint exact information instead of having to read paragraph upon paragraph just to find specific information that you are looking for.**


	2. Character Information

Real name: Junko(Pure) Ryuga(Dragon River) (純子 竜河)

Goes by: Jun(Obedient) Ryuga(Dragon River) (順 竜河) she goes by this because it is what Orochimaru called her while she lived with him.

Age: 3-12 in the prologue, 13-14 in Naruto, and 16-18 in Naruto Shippuden

Human Features: (Media but with blue eyes)

-shoulder length shaggy brown hair that is quite masculine compared to most females around her.

-pale, fragile skin that looks like she hasn't seen the sun in her life.

-pale blue eyes that hold quite a bit of sadness and fear.

-stands 5inches shorter than Naruto when he was 12.

-wears a black hooded sweater that looks similar to Hinata's and a pair of baggy black pants with a few hidden pockets in both meant to hide the large amount of bandages used to hide her feathers if the current ones need to be replaced. She has a weapon pouch on each of her legs since she is ambidextrous.

-she has a weapon scroll in one of her pouches where she stores twin kata as that she uses in an emergency situation.

Animal Features:

-2 large brown and white tipped wings protruding from her shoulder blades.

-brown and white tipped feathers covering both her forearms that are tightly concealed with white bandages

Personality: Junko is very shy, she doesn't like to talk to many people around her. She doesn't trust people easily and is quietly observing everything that goes on around her. Despite her outward quiet persona she is actually quite intelligent and opinionated she just doesn't voice her thoughts to them because of the way she was punished by Orochimaru if she spoke her mind. Due to this trait she doesn't correct anyone when they think she is a boy. When many of the girls fan girl over her all she want to do is run and hide. Despite he quiet nature there are only a select few that she feels safe enough to actually talk to wholeheartedly those being Tenzo/Yamato, Natsuki, Aoi, Ezra, Milliana, and Kenosuke. Everyone else, she is actually extremely reserved and secluded.

Likes: reading, silence, being alone, birds, bugs, strawberry mochi.

Dislikes: large groups of people, Orochimaru, Kabuto, being touched, loud noises, fan girls, onions.

Fears: thunder storms, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Snakes.

Special Abilities: flying, hearing thing from a larger distance, talking to birds and insects. She can also hide her wings by using a jutsu to turn them into tattoos on her back.

Chakra Nature: wind

History: Junko was born in the land of rivers in a small village known for its natural beautiful landscapes and vast amount of natural hot springs. When she was five she was playing with hide and seek with her friends in the forest near the river that Junko's family fished in. It was a fairly safe place that was until Orochimaru came looking for some new test subjects to undergo his experimentations. He took all Junko and all of her friends when they were least expecting it. From there Junko and her friends were all tortured and tested upon. Every single one of them died because of the grotesque treatments they underwent, everyone except Junko that is. She soon grew a pair of wings and feathers now covered her forearms. With her being the only successful one of the group, Junko was then forced to learn different Jutsu from her captors as they tried to turn her into a weapon for themselves. She wasn't able to learn most of the things they tried to teach her but there were a few she excelled in. It was thanks to these new abilities that she had actually managed to escape from Orochimaru several times but all resulted in failure after Orochimaru or one of his followers caught up to her. After 6 years of constant escape attempts the man finally had enough and locked Junko away for two years. She lived on the bare essentials and was only fed every 3 days or so when she was given water and a small loaf of bread. For 2 year she lived like this and only because of the bases compromise did she finally get rescued and brought to the leaf village where she was brought back to health and placed into the academy with kids her own age.

* * *

Name: Natsuki Ryuuga (means Summer Hope of the Dragon River)

Age: 31 years old

Occupation: ex-ANBU, currently an active jounin who participates in the annual Shinobi World Cooking Competition each year and is the 3 time champion who has yet to be beaten.

Likes: cooking, strawberry mochi without read bean paste, Junko.

Dislikes: red bean paste, seeing Junko in harm or malnourished.

Fears: none before she met Junko, now she fears that Junko will end up like the way she was when Natsuki first found her.

Special Abilities: an amazing strategist and has the ability to brighten anyone's mood with her cooking alone.

Chakra Nature: Wind, water, and earth

Family: Junko Ryuuga (adopted daughter)

Personality: Natsuki is just like her namesake. She has a warm smile that can brighten any room and when she speaks she can make just about anyone have hope in the most dire situations. She has a heart of gold and is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. She loves to make people smile and her cooking is one of the best in the world. Which has been proven since she won the shinobi world cooking competition 3 years in a row. She is over protective of Junko and will do anything to keep her safe. She even goes out of her way to make sure that Junko has more than enough to eat on a daily basis. She loves Junko with all her heart and even quit her job in ANBU so that she could take care of Junko and risk her life less.

History: Natsuki was an orphan for most of her life. Her entire family was massacred when she was 4 as a result of the third great shinobi war. But that never broke her spirits she believed that everything happened for a reason and that she should become the best that she could be for those that she had lost in her life. When she was 8 she was put on a team with Aoi and Milliana Yamazuki. She thought they were twins at first like most people in the village until she found out that they were actually triplets with Ezra Yamazuki how was a Chunnin at the time. Natsuki soon realized that Aoi was mute so every time plans were being made, she had to ask Milliana to translate what Aoi was saying. When Natsuki was 9 she became a Chunnin only to become a Jounin when she was 11, a year after Ezra did. At the age of 14 she became a member of the ANBU black ops where she quickly rose through the ranks. And by the time Ezra became a member herself, Natsuki was already captain of her division. 15 years later she found out that Ezra was now engaged to Kenosuke Yamanaka. She was extremely happy for the wonderful couple. A year later she was sent on the mission that recovered Junko from one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She was so appalled by what she found she felt the need to adopt Junko, so when they got back to Konoha she made it official. And for the last year she has been an amazing mother for the abused girl.

* * *

Name: Ezra Yamanaka (married into the family)

Maiden Name: Yamazuki

Married to: Kenosuke Yamanaka for a year when Junko enters the academy.

Age: 34 years old

Occupation: ex-ANBU, retired after she got married. Now is an undercover guard to a hidden training ground along with her siblings and husband. She was also a member of the ANBU group that rescued Junko from Orochimaru.

Likes: her siblings, husband, and reading.

Dislikes: eggplant and spicy food.

Fears: losing her husband and siblings. As well as her unborn children.

Special Abilities: Master of Genjutsu and can summon tigers. Knows sign language.

Chakra nature: Fire and Lightning

Family:

-Milliana Yamazuki (sister, is the youngest of the triplets)

-Aoi Yamazuki (brother, is the middle child of the triplets)

-Parents are dead.

Personality: Ezra has absolutely no emotions. She always speak in monotone and is extremely blunt. She is not one for lying to someone unless they are an enemy. And given that she has no emotions, she is impossible to read. No one can tell if she is lying or telling the truth.

History: Ezra is the oldest of her fellow siblings and all 3 are triplets. She practically had to raise herself and her sibling because their parents died when they were 13. Ezra graduated from the Nina academy when she was 9 and when her parents died she was already a jounin. When she was 20 she joined the ANBU as a master of Genjutsu. She soon met Kenosuke when she was 27 when he was transferred from the T&I department. They got along right from the beginning. At the age of 28 she and Kenosuke began dating in secret, well more like they never really found the need to tell anyone. At the age of 32 they got engaged much to the shock and surprise of everyone in the ANBU. At the age of 33 they went on a mission together and only to discover Junko. Ezra had been investigating one of the many tunnels at the time Junko had actually been discovered. A week after returning to Konoha from rescuing Junko, Ezra and Kenosuke finally got married. And a few months later they found out that they were expecting triplets of their own. Now at the current moment in the story, Ezra is 8 months pregnant with her 3 boys.

* * *

Name: Kenosuke Yamanaka

Age: 35 years old

Married to: Ezra Yamanaka

Occupation: ex-ANBU, retired after he got married. Now is an undercover guard to a hidden training ground along with his wife and her siblings. He was also a member of the ANBU group that rescued Junko from Orochimaru he was actually on of the members to find her.

Likes: his wife, his wife's siblings, gardening.

Dislikes: arrogance, torture, and miss treatment of children.

Fears: losing his wife, unborn children, and spiders. Not to mention Ibiki.

Special Abilities: Master of the Mind Transfer Jutsu and can telepathically communicate with others over a short distance up to a kilometre at max but even then the connection is slightly jumbled and scattered. Knows sign language which he learned after meeting Ezra's brother for the first time.

Chakra Nature: Water and wind.

Family:

-Inoichi Yamanaka (older brother)

-Ino Yamanaka (niece)

-Aoi Yamazuki (brother in law)

-Milliana Yamazuki (sister in law)

Personality: Kenosuke is a kind man. He hates to see anyone or anything in pain. He loves his wife dearly and can't wait to meet his 3 boys when they are born. To other people he can seem quite humble and pleasant to be around but it you somehow get him angry you better run for hell on earth has just been released from the shackles that bind it. If he gets angry, he becomes quite sadistic and revels in the pain in mentally Torturing someone. However it is extreme difficult to anger him. You either have to outright try to kill his wife or small children. In fact the only time he actually got mad in the last last decade was when he and the others first found Junko. After which the group had to restrain him in one of Tenzo's cages until he calmed down. It took 12 hours to do so.

History: Kenosuke grew up with his older brother, who was 3 years older than him, and their parents. He had a pretty easy childhood and he idolized his older brother. When Inoichi became a Gennin, Kenosuke vowed to be just like him when he grew up. Not 2 years later Kenosuke himself graduated from the Academy to become a shinobi. By the time he was 17 he was already an ANBU, surpassing his older brother which made him very happy. He soon joined the T&I department where he worked for the next 11 years. But the wait of the things he was forced to do to people to gain information became too much for him so he transferred to a regular ANBU who did assassinations and tracking down missing-nin. He wasn't too fond of the assassination but it was all worth it because that was where he met his future wife, Ezra. After a year he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. 4 years later he had asked Ezra to marry him. The proposal itself was a disaster. Everything that could go wrong did and he was freaking out, but despite making a fool of himself and his pride being absolutely destroyed, it ended when when Ezra had agreed to marry him. Everyone one in the squad were defiantly surprised when he burst into work the next day, completely giddy and couldn't stay still at all. That was when he revealed the news of his engagement. A year later Kenosuke went on a mission with the squad and a few others to investigate a recently discovered hide out of Orochimaru's. They disposed of any guards in the building before going to the final floor, only to discover Junko crucified to a wall along with a few other members of the squad. He held back his anger until after they brought the emaciated girl to safety. Once they set up for the night he let his anger get the better of him where he started to destroy every tree in the area. After an hour of that Tenzo had to lock him in a cage so he could calm down while he fixed the damage that Kenosuke had done to the forest. After that he made it a point to be there for Junko if she ever needed in. A week later he and Ezra got married like they had planned. He had wanted Junko, but sadly the young girl was in the hospital, so after the wedding, he brought her some of the food from the venue. He had to feed it to her but he didn't mind. A few months later he and Ezra got married they found out that Ezra was pregnant and that was when he retired from the ANBU to help take care of his wife and take over her job as guard of the hidden training ground.

* * *

Name: Milliana Yamazuki

Age: 34 years old

Occupation: ex-ANBU, retired after he sister got married. Now is an undercover guard to a hidden training ground along with her siblings and brother in law. She was also a member of the ANBU group that rescued Junko from Orochimaru.

Likes: playing Shogi with her brother, reading books to advance her knowledge and eating spicy foods.

Dislikes: disrespect, arrogance, torture of children, and having to listen to Kenosuke when he gets over excited about his unborn children.

Fears: bananas, well more specifically the possibility that a spider might crawl out of one.

Special Abilities: Advanced chakra sensing comparable to that of a Huuga's sensing but without their eyes. She can also summon Bats. Knows sign language.

Chakra Nature: Wind and Earth

Family: Ezra Yamanaka (older triplet sister)

Aoi Yamazuki (older triplet brother)

Kenosuke Yamanaka (brother in law)

Personality: Milliana can be quiet and reserved at times but when she does talk she likes to get right to the point rather than engage in small talk. She tends take missions to seriously but she is able to have fun when she wants to. She is also the only one who can actually tell what her sister is feeling. It greatly confuses everyone around them when she says that Ezra or Aoi are overly excited or royally enraged. Since both emotions look exactly the same to everyone else. She also finds great pleasure in playing Shogi with her brother.

History: She was practically raised by her older sister after their parents died. She was late to the shinobi game. She became a gennin when she was 11. She graduated with her brother since she had to act as an interpreter for him since he refused to speak. When she was 14 she became a Chunnin at the same time as her brother once again. When her sister became an ANBU member she became a Jounin again with Aoi. Many people called the two of them the 'Twin terrors' since they worked in perfect sync with each other on missions. They were so good at their jobs that no one ever wanted to mess with them. And since their sister was in the ANBU not many actually knew that the three of them were triplets. That was until Milliana and Aoi joined the ANBU at the age of 25. The three of them soon came to be known as the 'Triple Threats' in the bingo book. Their was actually a 'flee on sight' order when all three were together given their massive combined strength. Milliana was the one who usually came up with the plans when they went on missions since she was the master strategist of the 3 of them. That was until Kenosuke joined their little group. He soon took over the job of master strategist since he could connect the thoughts of all the 3 of the triplets. Milliana was also one of the few people who wasn't surprised when Ezra and Kenosuke announced their engagement since she was able to tell that her sister was so giddy the entire time that her sister was dating the Yamanaka. So she confronted Ezra about it where Ezra told her that she was dating Kenosuke. When she went on the mission that discovered Junko, she was searching with Ezra in another part of the hideout. After she got back she immediately resigned as a shinobi since she had grown tired of finding such atrocities also Aoi had had said he didn't wan to be a ninja anymore and given that she was his interpreter she felt obligated to stick by his side. A few months later, Natsuki had come to ask her and her siblings if they would be willing to guard a hidden training ground that she and Tenzo had established for Junko. She immediately agreed and since that day she has been happily living with her siblings and brother in law.

* * *

Name: Aoi Yamazuki

Age: 34 years old

Occupation: ex-ANBU, retired after he got married. Now is an undercover guard to a hidden training ground along with his wife and her siblings. He was also a member of the ANBU group that rescued Junko from Orochimaru he was actually on of the members to find her

Likes: peace and quiet, Playing Shogi with his sister Milliana, reading, and lemons. He eats lemons like oranges.

Dislikes: loud noises, arrogance, over inflated egos, and ignorance.

Fears: ladders. The thought of climbing a ladder freaks him out heavily.

Special Abilities: is a Master of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He can also summon Hawks. He knows sign language.

Chakra Nature: water and lightning.

Family: Ezra Yamanaka (older triplet sister)

Milliana Yamazuki (younger triplet sister)

Kenosuke Yamanaka (brother in law)

Personality: he is selectively mute. He can speak it's just that he prefers not to. He is also much like Ezra in the fact that he doesn't really show emotions which makes it that much more difficult to actually understand him since he doesn't like to speak.

History: Aoi was never one to talk, he never really liked to do so anyways. It really caused some problems at school. His sister Milliana had to act as his interpreter which caused people to think that he was deaf. As a result he was heavily bullied in school because of it and because he was mute he never really was able to defend himself so Milliana ended up having to defend him. That too didn't really help much, but because he had both of his sisters there for him when he needed it, he never felt bad for long. He realized that it didn't matter what other people thought of him, it only mattered that his sisters still loved him. When he finally became a gennin with Milliana they were placed on the same team along with Natsuki who was 3 years younger than him and Milliana. A year after his parents death, he became a Chunnin with Milliana but Natsuki had already advanced to Jounin. Aoi became a jounin at the age of 20 when his sister Ezra became a member of ANBU. He and Millianna became masters in their respective fields and not many could beat him in Taijutsu aside from Guy but give Aoi a sword you better run. His sword skills are on a similar level to that of any member of the Mist's 7 swords men. With him and Milliana working together they were an unstoppable duo. However when he and Milliana became members of the ANBU black ops at the age of 25 they soon joined forces with Ezra to become one of the strongest teams in the entire division, even gaining a 'flee on sight' order in the bingo book. He was actually quite sceptical when Ezra got engaged to Kenosuke but after a few months, he became accustomed to the idea of it. When he went on the mission that found Junko he became emotionally distraught and made him want to leave the horrors of being in ANBU so he told Milliana about it and the both of them quit the shinobi life to live much simpler lives. It was a major blow to the ANBU and many begged him and Milliana to stay but he was adamant on leaving. A short while, later his sister Ezra quit the division so she could live a simple life. He was soon recruited along with his sisters to guard a hidden trading ground by Natsuki which they accepted. When Aoi found out about Ezra's pregnancy he became very attached to her until 4 months in, when Milliana had to tell him too knock it off. Now he spends most of his days playing Shogi with Milliana on the front porch of the house hiding the entrance to the hidden training grounds.


	3. Prologue

**(Not Edited** )

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" A small 5 year old boy with blond hair called to his friends hiding in the forest close to his house. Throughout the area many of his friends were hiding in any place they could get.

One by one they were discovered only to laugh and begin helping the small boy find the others. Once 7 of the hiding children were found, they only had Junko left. She was the best at hiding since she was the smallest and youngest of the 9 of them. She was always the last to be found and was usually the most difficult to find. As a result, Junko took great pride in it and tried to make things interesting for her friends by being creative with her hiding places. One time she hid herself in an abandoned foxes den built beneath the roots of a tall tree and covered herself in dead leaves, it ended up quite funny when she saw her friends reaction to finding her.

This specific time she had climbed a tree and hid herself within the thickest branches she could find. Being 3, not many would think she had the skills to do so but she managed to defy expectations and did just that. After an hour her friends had given up hope of finding her so they had to admit defeat. "Junko you win again, so please come out." At this Junko climbed back down her tree and made her way over to her friends.

A small little girl around 4 years old with brown hair spoke up when she saw Junko approach "where have you been, we looked everywhere"

"I was in a tree" Junko replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. Despite always playing with the other children from her village she was still the shyest one of them all which made her that much more adorable.

A pair of twins around the age of 5 both face palmed "why didn't we think of that" they said in unison.

"That's because we always underestimate her when it comes to hide and seek" another 4 year old girl who had red hair stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, well how can we not she is the youngest one here, who wouldn't underestimate her. She'll probably always do that to everyone" a 5 year old boy with black hair spoke up.

"Yeah but she does kind of look like a boy so people don't underestimate her as much as they probably would if she looked like a girl" a girl with pale purple hair said in a condescending tone.

"Makoto there is no need to speak like that we are supposed to just be having some fun here not comment on what people look like" a blonde 6 year old female spoke. She was the oldest of the group.

"Kasumi, Hachirou, Shichiro, Kazue, Kenshin, Makoto, Aiko why don't you settle down you are all making Junko feel uncomfortable with all your chit chat and bantering" the boy who had been the seeker spoke

"Sorry Katsu, sorry Junko" everyone said as the bowed in apology.

"It's alright now Junko" the one now known as Katsu said with a smile gently placing his hand on her head and pet it gently. He was the only one that Junko let do that to her. He was the nicest to her and knew when she was feeling unnerved. Katsu was also Junko's neighbour so they had known each other for as long as she could remember. They had grown close to each other as well, to the point where Katsu had pledged to be by her side and protect her for as long as he could.

"It's okay Katsu, I'm used to it." A shy Junko said with a soft smile to her close friend.

"Nonsense, you know I don't like you feeling scared. Like I said before I'm here to protect you and always will be" a bright smile was plastered on his face.

"Oh really now, you're going to protect her, but are you willing to give up your life to accomplish such an impossible feat, especially when I'm around" an evil and sinister voice spoke from the shadows.

When the mysterious person spoke, Katsu jumped in front of Junko and held his arms out to shield the small girl from harm. "If it means protecting Junko I would do anything just to keep her safe" the boy spoke with Confidence and slight warning in his voice. He did not trust this new person.

In response, Junko moved closer to Katsu and held onto the back of his shirt in fear. "Katsu I'm scared"

"It's okay Junko, this man will never hurt you while I'm around" the small blond said as he glanced at the female brunette. Unfortunately for him that was the moment the man stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself and attack. Many snakes came streaming out of his sleeves and slithered off in several directions to capture and restrain all 9 children that stood before him. Since none of them were shinobi they were no match for his speed, resulting in their capture.

Katsu and Junko were pulled apart by the snakes that wrapped around the two. Screaming for dear life, Junko tried to struggle out of the snakes grasp and get to Katsu, but the attempt was futile, resulting only in the tightening of the snake. Junko was running out of air fast and no amount of struggling could free her, stars began dancing in her eyes while her vision began to fade. The last words out of her mouth before she blacked out were "Katsu...,help...me."

Katsu could only watch in horror as the girl he cared so deeply for fell unconscious after pleading for him to save her. This sent him into a rage and he tried desperately to free himself and save said girl. "Junko, Junko I'm coming just... hold...on." He said in desperation but half way through his sentence he too began to fade into the darkness, eventually succumbing to the despair and fell unconscious as well.

Seconds later all of the children had eventually blacked out, leaving their attacker to laugh maniacally into the sky as his snakes began dragging the small children to his base so that they could become his new test subjects and experiments.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Junko soon woke up chained to a wall, alongside 7 of her friends, the last of which was chained to a long metal table with the same man standing over her. Makoto had been the one strapped to the table, she was now dressed in ripped and tattered clothing from where the trees had caught it as they all had been dragged along the ground as they had been brought to this wretched place.

When the other children heard Junko waking up they had turned their heads to look at her. Seeing that she was finally conscious, Katsu started to struggle once again from across the room in an attempt to get to her. This resulted in an unseen man stepping out and slapping him across the face "shut up or do you want to be next." The man with white hair and glasses spoke in irritation.

"Kabuto that's quite alright, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone who's heart is so heavily connected to another's. You really need to learn the the human heart works in many mysterious ways" the man standing over Makoto stated as he stabbed the small girl in the arm with a needle.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru, but this boy was starting to cause a ruckus and I know how much you like silence when you work." No sooner had Kabuto finished speaking that Makoto started screaming and writhing in pain as a result of the needle's contents.

"You spoke too soon Kabuto, this one is far louder than the one you just slapped. Now why don't you go and check on the other experiments while I stay and watch the results of this test. If it fails we can try it again on another. I'll call for you when it works so we can move onto the next test with one of the remaining ones."

Kabuto bowed and began walking out the door "as you wish my lord" we're his parting words. Once Kabuto had left, Orochimaru turned back to Makoto to see feathers start to sprout from her arms and her screams increased. Her body moved around even more as she tried desperately to get away from the pain but failed in the end. Soon the screaming began to fade and her head fell limp, but her eyes remained open and her breathing stopped. Makoto was dead.

All of the remaining children's eyes went wide with horror at the sight of their, now dead friend. Tears came to all of their eyes and fear laced many of their expressions, yet none of them made a sound, in fear of becoming the next victim.

Orochimaru checked her vitals and confirms that Makoto was truly dead before he unstrapped her corpse from the metal table, throwing her body in the corner so her could prepare the next child for the same experiment. He walked over to Hachirou, one of the twins, and punched him in the stomach so he could knock him out. As soon as Hachirou was unconscious, Orochimaru unchained him from the wall, only to strap him to the metal table. He began preparing for the same test and made sure everything was perfect before he too stabbed Hachirou with a needle containing the same liquid as Makoto's had.

Seconds later Hachirou woke up screaming in the same fashion Makoto had. Feathers began to grow from his arms and back but he too died before that process had been completed. It was beginning to annoy Orochimaru but he unstrapped Hachirou's corpse and threw it on top of Makoto's.

Shichiro by this point couldn't take the sight of his brother's death so he began screaming at his captor and calling him names and cursing relentlessly. Orochimaru simple smiled and punched the wailing boy in the stomach and did the same thing to him as his brother and Makoto.

Over and over, one by one, a child was taken off of the wall and administered the same serum. And each time the child would die as soon as the feathers would appear. It started with Makoto, then Hachiro and his twin brother, only to be followed up by Aiko, Kasumi, Kazue, and finally Kenshin. All of then now lay dead in the corner piled on top of each other. This left only Katsu and Junko left and Orochimaru was starting to make his way towards the remaining girl before Katsu began screaming and yelling "NO DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER, TAKE ME INSTEAD. PLEASE DONT TOUCH HER, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE" he pleaded, this resulted in a smirk from the twisted man and he licked Junko's cheek with his grotesque tongue before he changed direction and went up to Katsu.

Orochimaru smirked evilly before he punched Katsu in the chest, knocking him out and continued on with the same experiment, strapped Katsu to the table and injected him with the needle. He soon woke up screaming in the same way the others had done so before him. The feathers began to grow and the screams intensified but this time around two wings had fully formed before his life began to slip. The screams when silent and just before his final breath, he weakly looked at Junko and spoke his final words to her. "I...Love...you...Junko...Stay...Alive...for...me." With that his body fell limp and his eyes clouded over as death had finally taken a hold of him.

Junko had long since stopped crying but the sight of her best friend's death and words he had spoken, the tears streamed from her eyes harder than they ever had before and her mind had finally broken. She could hardly feel it when Orochimaru had punched her in the stomach. She remained awake when he had unchained her from the wall and could barely feel the pain from the serum. She screamed when the wings began to grow from her back but she didn't really feel it, her body did but she herself was to far gone to realize the situation at that moment. Her vision began to fade but she was very much alive. She had been the only one to survive and all her friends lay dead in the corner. She finally fell unconscious, her breathing shallow but her life remained intact.

* * *

 **7 years later**

"Hurry up or she'll get away again."

"What is this, like the ten thousandth time in the last 6 years"

"Yeah that sounds about right, she really is a crafty one, isn't she"

"Well what do you expect from someone as smart as her. She mastered the ability to fly and hide any trace of herself with great ease. That is why she has a tracker imbedded in her left wing and right arm so we can find her under any circumstances. Now why don't you get to work and search for her, we don't want her getting away for good this time"

A large group of ninja that worked for Orochimaru had just spent the last several hours trying to find an escaped prisoner. She had been frequently breaking out of her cell for the past 6 years of her life. From her abilities you would assume she was a well experienced adult but you would be completely wrong. This particular girl was only 10 years old, she was always observing her surroundings and made her move when she found the opportunity to do so. She escaped frequently and always made her captors have a run for their money, each and every time.

"Jun really goes against her name doesn't she, she really isn't obedient at all is she"

"yeah she really is the complete opposite, I just hope Orochimaru does the smart thing and lock her away for good this time and in a cell that she can't ever escape from on her own."

"I agree." the slow beeping that came from the tracking devise each of the men held began to speed up indicating that they were getting very closed to their target.

"everyone spread out and surround her, we don't want her escaping"

"will you quit repeating that already, we get it, you say the same thing over and over again every time we go to retrieve her. It is really getting old, so just shut up for once, okay."

"yeah yeah yeah, fine alright now just go"

Everyone split up and began to surround the small girl that they had been pursuing. She was using the camouflage jutsu to hide in plain sight, but unfortunately for her they knew exactly where she was. They had her completely surrounded so she couldn't get away. A short fight ensued, resulting in her capture once more. All of these men had been trained specifically to capture her and she was no match for them as a group, individually yes but not if they stayed together.

The girl had been restrained and brought back to the base. Orochimaru was waiting for her, "you know I've had enough of this, Jun. Since you refuse to stay here I guess I have no other choice." he looked to the people holding Junko "follow me". With that he started walking back into the base and in the direction of an isolated section of the base. Once they got there, Orochimaru ushered everyone inside the lone room in that part of the base.

"Chain her to the wall with those chakra canceling chains." at his orders, Junko was chained to the wall. Once that was done, Orochimaru pulled out several large metal spikes. He walked closer to Junko and gestured for one of his men to hold up Junko's left wing so he could nail it to the wall with the spike. As soon as the spike pierced the flesh of Junko's wing she let out a blood curtailing scream at the top of her lungs. "now this should teach you to be more like your namesake Jun. defy me again and I can do much worse, you wouldn't want to end up like that weakling who swore to protect you all those years ago now do you." the man hissed as he stabbed yet another spike into the same wing but a foot away from the last.

Junko let out many more screams, each louder than the first until both wings had been pinned to the wall with about 8 spikes each. When no more spikes were stabbed into her, Junko finally fell unconscious from the exhaustion and large amount of pain that she had been in.

When she was finally out Orochimaru had one of his men bent the end of each spike backwards into the wall behind the girl, creating a ring out of them ensuring the girl could not escape the hide out ever again. He let out an evil laugh as he left along side his men.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **Junko's POV**

I was left alone for the next 3 days without any food or water, dehydration was beginning to set in, and I was in so much pain. My wings hurt so much, I had 16 large spikes in them, left there in my wounds, and I had no doubt in my mind that they were far from clean. My stomach wanted nothing more than to have something placed in it, but alas it was out of luck. I would not be able to feed myself even if I wanted to, my hands had been bound, making it impossible to bring anything to my mouth.

As I was thinking of my own situation I heard the door to my cell open, revealing a snake dragging a glass of water and a small piece of bread behind it on a child's wagon. He slithered up to me and used his tail to grab the bread and bring it to my mouth. I was so grateful and began eating the small piece of salvation being given to me. Once it was all gone the snake then did the same with the water, I drank it almost immediately and it too brought and even larger wave of salvation than any amount of food would bring me. The sensation was short lived however because as soon as it had come the snake was gone, only to return in three days time to repeat the process.

This went on for the next 2 years of my life. I had turned into a walking skeleton in that time. My skin had become so pale that if you didn't watch me breathe you would think what I was a corpse. I could hardly move at all from being in the same place for so long. I couldn't even lift my own head because of how weak my body had become. About once every 2 month someone would come into my cell and shoot me with a large quantity of water in an attempt of cleaning me of my own filth that no doubt had built up over the time I spent in there. It didn't really work all that well and only caused me to become cold and wet for a few hours.

Today though was different, I did not know at the time what it might be, but I knew something was up. I heard and explosion from far off in the distance. It wasn't all too unfamiliar down here to hear sounds such as that. Sometimes experiments went wrong, resulting in such explosions to result, sometimes prisoners tried to escape using the powers they had been given and they too blew up parts of the base. This one however wasn't normal. A few hours after it went off I could hear footsteps running in my direction, this confused me since no one came down here other than the snake and man who fed me and hosed me down every once and a while.

The footstep became even louder as they came to my end of the hall. By this point I could start to make out a few voices and none of them sounded familiar from anyone I had met in the last 9 years of living in this nightmare.

"This is the last part of the base we have to investigate. If Orochimaru isn't in this part of it then we have lost his trail. Everyone spread out and search every inch of this place." It sounded like a woman's voice to me and she was about 300 feet away from my cell. About a dozen other voices agreed with the women in response. After which they all spit up in groups of 4 to search the few corridors in this part of the base. Since my cell was the only one in this section it was the first one they would check.

I heard them try to open the door only to find it was locked. "Hey I think there is something in here the door won't open, Tenzo come open the door why don't you" a man's voice stated and another pair of footsteps came running down the hall I'm my direction.

"Alright stand back and let me get to work" this new voice was also male and seconds after he spoke the door to my cell began to open with caution.

After the door was opened 5 people with animal masks crept into my room, only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of me. The woman in the group gasped and ran to my side, inspecting me from head to toe.

"Is he dead" one of the men asked, he sounded like the man who had called for this Tenzo guy to come help with the door.

"No he isn't, but by the looks of him he might as well be, it is quite obvious that he has been here for quite some time. You don't get in this bad of condition in just a few days. It takes years to get this bad." the woman said as she lifted my head since I couldn't do so on my own. I could barely keep my eyes open because of the great effort it put on my body to even do such a simple task.

"We should probably bring him back to the village, it may be the best thing for him. I don't think he will survive here on his own since we killed all of the guards while trying to infiltrate this place." the man with a bird mask said. He hadn't spoken before now but worry was definitely etched in his voice.

"It would be a good idea but we really need to remove those spikes and unchain him from the wall." the final unspoken man with a tiger mask said in the same tone as the last man.

"Alright then we will do this as quickly as possible. Haruka will you please bend the part of the spikes not in the wall away from it so it won't accidently hurt the boy more than he already is." The woman spoke with authority.

The man with the tiger mask simply nodded as the woman stepped away from me, allowing said man to step forward. He began to use his bare hands to bend the spikes back into their original state from two years ago.

"Alright now that the spikes are safer to work with so we don't harm him I want all of you to create a shadow clone to pull out all the spikes while I unchain his hand and get ready to catch him alright" the woman spoke again and all the men did as she said. 9 people now stood in front of me, two of each person, minus the woman. The men split up and each one took a spike in each hand, waiting for the woman's signal to pull the spikes from my wings. The woman began breaking the chakra chains on my wrists and as soon as she was done that she nodded to the men. Once they got the signal, all 8 of them pulled on the spikes. This caused my old wounds to reopen and I let out a scream of pain as they did so. When the spikes were finally out, however, I fell forward and landed in the arms of the woman. I let out a groan as I landed in her grasp and she held me closed to herself.

"We should got out of here, I just got confirmation from the other groups that they couldn't find anything else over the head set." the woman spoke to them men just as the shadow clones disappeared.

"Alright then lets head out and take the boy with us." said the man now known as Haruka.

The woman nodded and picked me up bridal style and was careful not to move me around so much. She was very considerate of my current physical state and it made me quite happy to know about such care she was giving me. We soon met up with the other two groups of people that had split off earlier and all 12 of them brought me as far away from the base as they could before night befell on us. They set up a small house in the middle of a clearing, with the help of the man known as Tenzo who used wood style jutsu to create a large cabin for us to stay the night in. The woman brought me into one of the rooms where she assessed my wounds once more. She took out several bandages and began to carefully wrap up my wings, only after cleaning them thoroughly. After she was done she reached into her bag and pulled out a slightly pink round ball of something I didn't recognize.

"Here you must be hungry, why don't you take a bite. It is really good, see" she said and took a small bite out of the ball, it had some sort of red and white goo in the middle. "I'm not one for red bean paste myself so I make them without it, I hope you like it."

I looked at her then the white ball. I sniffed it for a few seconds before I opened my mouth for her to feed it to me. It was still quite obvious that I was still too weak to do anything on my own so the woman in front of me did all she could to help me when I needed it. I took a bite out of the white ball and couldn't help but stare at it with awe. It was the best thing I had ever tasted and all I wanted was more of the heavenly pastry in my mouth. The woman saw my reaction and continued to feed e until it was all gone. She smiled at me when I pleaded with my eyes for more of the delicious tasting food once more. "I know you want more but if you over fill you stomach while you are in this state it could cause more harm than good. so for now we will have to ease you back into a normal amount of food that way your body was time to adjust, alright." she said with a sweet smile and I simply nodded at her words.

"Alright now lets get you into some clean clothes, those rags can't possibly be sanitary." I simply nodded and she began to remove my clothes that I had been wearing for the last 2 years. The woman was shock to say the least when she saw that I was a girl and even more so when she could see every bone in my body. "Oh you poor thing, it must have been so horrible in there, I'm so glad we got you out of there when we did." she said with worry lacing her voice. she reached into her bag and pulled out a short sleeved shirt and placed it over my head. It went down almost to the floor because of how short and thin I was.

"I'm Natsuki, it means 'summer hope', and you are" she said in a kind voice.

"J-J-J-Jun-ko, my name is Junko, but people call me Jun all the time." I was nervous to speak but I eventually got the hang of speaking after 2 years of silence.

"Well Junko you have a wonderful name, now what do you say about having a drink of water then getting some well deserved sleep. I'll stay by your side if you want, you know to protect to and make you feel safe. I'm sure you might not have the best sleep given what you have been through but everyone in this house in a member of the ANBU Black ops so no one will be able to harm you at all" I nodded and gave the woman a smile before she pulled out a water bottle from her bag and handed it to me. I smiled as she held the bottle of water to my lips. I drank every last drop before she put it back in her bag.

"Alright, now just wait a minute or two while I summon some blankets and a futons from a few scrolls of mine." I nodded again and Natsuki pulled out 5 scrolls. She weaved some hand signs and out popped a dozen blankets and two futon for us to sleep on. she placed them side by side and placed 7 blankets on my bed to add some extra cushioning to make it more comfortable for me to sleep on. She slowly moved my fragile body onto the stack of blankets and added 2 more under my head to act as a pillow and finally added one more to cover me up and keep me warm. she then took the remaining 2 blankets to act as her own pillow and source of warmth before she crawled into her bed next to mine.

"Now lets get some sleep why don't we." she said with a smile and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Time skip**

We had just spent the next 3 days running back to the village that my rescuers had come from. we had finally made it to the front gates and were now standing in the Hokage's office. I was still held in Natsuki's arms since I had refused anyone else carrying me here. Tenzo had just finished explaining what had happened on the mission since Natsuki was too focused on making sure I wasn't too overwhelmed.

"Well that is unfortunate that Orochimaru got away but it is a good thing that you freed this girl when you did, by the looks of her she could have died any day now, but I was surprised to say the least when you told me she was a girl, I thought she was a boy when I first saw her."

"so did we but Natsuki found out she was a girl when she was checking her wounds and giving her some clean clothes. Her old ones had grown too small and were covered in filth."

"That truly is unfortunate, now onto the serious matter at hand, who wants to take her into their custod..." before the Hokage could finish his sentence Natsuki spoke up.

"I will do it, if I have to become a normal Jonin for a while I don't mind, Junko only seems to trust me enough out of all of us and I just couldn't bare to part with her, not after traveling with her for all this time.

"Alright then Natsuki, Junko will be put under your care for the time being now why don't you take her to the hospital so they can do a proper scan of her body just to make sure there is no serious internal damage done to her from over the years"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and let me know when her wounds are healed and is back to a normal weight, I want to test her and see if she is suitable to enter the ninja academy or the normal civilian school. She deserves to have a normal life and either of those might just help her achieve that."

Natsuki nodded before she left and brought me to the for a check up.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It has been a year since I was brought to Konoha. The hospital had found and removed the tracking devises when I first got here, since then Natsuki had officially adopted me and I became her daughter. She had slowly nursed me back to health and I no longer looked like a walking skeleton. My wings had healed enough for me to use my special jutsu in order to turn them into simple tattoos on my back, it only lasted 12 hours before my wings came up but I didn't mind, at least it lasted long enough for me to walk around and not get stared at for being abnormal. I now wore bandaged on both of my arms to hide the feathers that grew there liked to wear baggy clothing for some reason, it made me feel safe.

Today I was starting the ninja academy, since yesterday the Hokage had tested my abilities and I seemed to impress him since he wanted me to join it. I would be joining a class full of students a year younger than me since the ones the same age had already been made Genin and I still had to be tested fully, meaning I needed to go to the academy. This will sure be an interesting year, I am certain of it.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think of my first Naruto fan fiction. I recently got into the series and wanted to write my own story. It took me 3 days to write this chapter and do the research I needed for each of the original characters' names. in the end this ended up being almost 6k words but if toy include the disclaimer and the character information it amounts to about 6.7K which is the most I have written in any of my books, so far.**

 **Now if you haven't guessed already Tenzo Is Yamoto from Shippuden, Tenzo is his real name and gains the code name of Yamoto later on in the time line.**

 **As for coming up with my OC's names I had to look up several names online that had meanings that I found interesting but since I plan on making Junko and Natsuki key points in the story I actually had to be very specific as to what their names would be. I chose Junko's name because it means Pure and she was a pure and innocent child before Orochimaru got his hands on her. From there he changed her name to Jun since it means obedient in an attempt to force her into listening to his every word. it obviously didn't work because she tried to escape so many times. When it came to Natsuki though I wanted something that meant hope or at least had hope in the meaning. Natsuki, depending on how it is written in Japanese can mean Summer hope and that is exactly what she is, a woman with a warm kind heart that brings hope to those who need it.**

 **Now if you have any comments about my story, feel free to do so, and just a heads up, I am not the best when it comes to writing romantic scenes or fight scenes for that matter but I will sure try my hardest when the time comes for that to be added to the story, but for now just enjoy the story and what is to come in the future**.


	4. Chapter 1

**(Not Edited)**

 **(I listened to 'White Winter Hymnal' by Pentatonix while I wrote this chapter.)**

 **Junko's POV**

I took a deep breath as I tightly wrapped the bandages around my arms. My feathers were well concealed and you couldn't see any of them through my wrappings. My wings had been placed under my jutsu and were now in their tattoo form which covered my entire back. I still didn't like them and the memories haunted me each day when I looked at myself in the mirror. While I slept I could still hear the blood curdling screams from my friends as they swiftly died from the same experience I had.

I quickly shook my head to clear it before I continued getting ready for school. I was fairly small in comparison to most kids my age so all the clothes I had were quite baggy. They didn't help much in terms of letting other people know my actual gender but I didn't really care. But anyways back to what I was doing before. I slipped of my black baggy sweater over my normal ninja attire. It made me feel safe and secure since my body was still extremely thin but not as bad as to the point of seeing my bones like I was before.

I sighed once more before Natsuki came into my room. "Ready for your first day of school sweetheart, I made some breakfast for you and I packed your lunch for later." I nodded my head before I followed her out of my room. She had become like a mother to me in the last year of living in Konoha. Ever since she had adopted me I had grown used to calling her my mother and she always smile brightly when I did so.

We sat down at the table to eat our breakfast. Natsuki had made eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, hash browns, toast, and fresh squeezed orange juice. This was normal for her though, she always said it was to make me gain weight so that I was at a normal standard since she didn't ever want to see me as a walking skeleton ever again. I never complained because I really enjoyed her cooking, especially her strawberry mochi, that was by far my favourite and I couldn't help but drool over the thought of it.

Natsuki laughed at the sight of me drooling over the food and gave me her genuine smile. "Why don't you dig in before it gets cold. You got a big day ahead of you and you wouldn't want to be late now would you." I quickly shook my head in response and soon started eating and so did she.

Once I was full Natsuki began cleaning up from the meal and put the left overs in the fridge. She would usually eat it or save it for me if I got hungry later in the day. When she was done that she put on her shoes and held out her hand for me to hold onto as she lead me to the Academy. I didn't really know where it was and I felt more comfortable when she was around.

We soon made it to the front doors of the school and she bent down to my height. She placed her hand on my head and gave me a kind smile. "I hope you have a good day sweetheart, try not to get into any trouble and be a good girl for me okay. I have a mission today and won't be back for a few days. I got one of my old ANBU members to agree to watch over you until I get back so I want you to behave for him while I'm gone." I nodded and gave her a hug before she handed me a piece of paper with my name on it and informing my teacher of my shyness and an explanation as to why I was starting 2 months into the school year. We soon parted ways and followed the directions she had given me to my class room.

When I came to the door I knocked on it lightly and waited for it to open. It did and a man with brown spiked up hair and a scar running across his nose stood before me. He gave me a smile before he spoke. "Hello there you must be the new student the hokage was telling me about, I'm Iruka by the way" I smiled and handed him the paper. He took it with a smile on his face and soon read it over. Once he got to the part about why I was starting late his smile fell and he gave me a sad look before gesturing for me to enter the room.

As soon as I went inside all of the girls had hearts in their eyes and all of the boys just stared at me. Iruka went to stand behind his desk and started speaking to the class "Alright class so this is our new student Jun Ryuga he will be joining us from today onward until graduation. Does any one have any questions for him."

Hands went up almost immediately, Iruka pointed to a boy with a dog on his head.

"Why are you starting so late in the school year." He asked right off the bat.

"Medical reasons" I spoke quietly and to the point. The class still heard me and all the girls in the class started to swoon at the sound of my voice. I just sweat dropped and gave a heavy sigh.

Next was a girl with long pink hair "what's your favorite food" that was an odd question to ask but I answered it any ways.

"My mom's strawberry mochi" the girls all squealed and again I sighed, these people were weird.

"Is there anyone you like" a girl with long blonde hair asked.

"No" I said with finality. I didn't really know anyone in this village despite living here for a year. I had spent most of my time either in the hospital, which scared me to no end, and Natsuki's house. The only thing I did was go in for check ups and Physical therapy since I had to build up the muscles throughout my body so I could handle my own weight without causing further damage to myself. For the most part that process was done and over with but it didn't help me much with my new found fear of hospitals and needles for that matter. My shyness had also strengthened and I hated being the centre of attention, as a result my current situation wasn't helping.

Iruka noticed how uncomfortable I had become so he cleared his throat and got the class to settle down "that's enough questions for today, I still got a lesson to teach. So Jun why don't you sit beside Shino at the back in the empty seat." I simply nodded and made my way towards the empty seat at the back of the class room. All the girls squealed as I passed them and the boys got annoyed because of it. I sat beside the boy with dark sunglasses and a coat that covered his mouth. I could hear the bugs crawling around inside of him but unlike everyone else I was fascinated rather than grossed out. A bug came out of his sleeve and flew over to me. It landed on the desk and I reached out to touch it. The boy, who I learned to be Shino, tensed up thinking that I was going to smash it but was genuinely surprised when all I did was pick it up and brought it close to my face. His eyes went wide when I started whispering to the insect and responding to its many questions.

I smiled at the insect before it flew back to it's master. Shino held out his hand for the bug and started to ask it what we had talked about in a hushed voice. The bug shook it's tiny head, refusing to do so, I had asked it not to and so far it was following through with what it had promised. This surprised Shino even more, his bugs had never refused to answer him before. He looked at me with suspision, I didn't really blame him, I was new and almost immediately after I spoke with his bug , it had refused to answer him.

"who are you" he spoke it a deep raspy voice that might have seemed creepy to most but I found it oddly comforting.

" I'm Jun, n-ni-nice to meet you" I stuttered I had managed to hold it back up until now but my shyness had finally started to take effect.

Shino still glanced at me like I was a weirdo, but didn't speak again.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Hours had passed and the lunch bell had finally rung, almost immediately I was surrounded by every girl in the class room.

"Jun-kun will you eat lunch with me" the same pinkette asked me with a high pitched voice. That statement however caused all the other girls to start arguing with her.

"No he is going to eat lunch with me"

"In your dreams I'm the one he will be eating lunch with"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh you aren't even in the same league to be able to eat lunch with him."

"your one to talk Ino-Pig"

"Oh yeah what makes you any better Billboard-brow"

"Oh it's on"

While they were fighting I became scared and all I wanted to do was flee from the scene. I swiftly ducked under the table when no one was looking and crawled my way towards the open window. The arguing of the girls behind me started to intensify and that was when I took my chance to jump out of it. We were on the third floor but thanks to my ninja traing with Orochimaru it was an easy task for me to complete without injury. As I landed I could still hear the bickering so I quickly used the Camouflage Jutsu to go invisible long enough to run to and climb a tree on the other side of the courtyard. I hid my chakra before I took out my lunch, only to have my eyes open wide and have stars form in them. My mouth watered at the sight of three pale pink balls of strawberry mochi. I was so happy at the sight and wanted to eat them right away but soon decided to leave them for last so I could savor them longer.

Just as I was about to dig into my large bento lunch I heard three birds chirp as they landed on the branch just to the left of my head. I could understand what they were saying and responded to them. They had asked me if I would be willing to share some food with them. I nodded and took the part filled with rice and held it out to them. "You guys can have half if you like I have plenty of food" I said to them, I was never shy with animals so it was easy for me to talk to them. They chirped in response and fluttered over to stand on the edges of the container holding the rice. I smiled as I watched them eat before I started to do the same. a few minutes passed and the birds and I had nearly finished everything in my bento, all I had left were my Strawberry mochi and I started to drool at the sight of them once more.

Just as I was about to take a bite of heavan someone yelled at me from below, startling me beef causing me to fall out of the tree. I tried to catch my Bento box and save my mochi but was an inch to late, all three pastries landed on the ground and I landed in someone's arms. It was the dog boy fromgf my class and he had an tamused look on his face. I looked at him for a second before I spotted my bento box and my eyes went wide. I jumped out of his grasp and ran to my lunch only to discover the horrifying sight of my ruined Mochi balls. I fell to my knees at the sight and began to cry over them."m-mm-m-my my mochi" I quietly sobbed out completely heart broken.

That whole time dog boy had looked at me with a confused look on his face. I probably looked weird crying over some mochi. "Uh It's okay you can always buy more, right?" he tried to comfort me and pat my shoulder.

I shook my head rapidly "no I can't"

"and why not" he said with curiosity.

"My mom...made them...and she...is on...a mission" I said between sobs.

"Oh that's right you said your mom's mochi was your favorite food." He paused after he said that and realised what he had actually done."I am SO sorry" he said with genuine guilt and apology in his voice. I continued to sob as I picked up my ruined pieces of heaven and held them to my chest. I had wanted to eat them last but now I wouldn't get to at all. I was devastated. After a few more minutes of sobbing it finally had turned into hiccups but that too soon dissipated.

The entire time dog boy just stood their awkwardly and watched me cry my eyes out over the loss of my favourite food. When I was done he helped me to my feet, trying to apologize profusely as he did so. But I didn't want anything to do with it, I was too depressed, so I just shrugged off his hand and collected my things and just walked away from him.

I soon made it back to the classroom and banged my head on the table once and remained their with my head hung with a dark cloud hovering over my head. I didn't even care that my new fan-girls, whom all had been arguing this entire time, noticed me walk back into the room. They saw my depressed state and tried to comfort me but that quickly turned into yet another argument on who was cheering me up the most. In truth it really wasn't.

The bell rang five minutes later and Iruka came in and told everyone to take their seats. He didn't even notice my depressed state and just started teaching his lesson. When he was done there was 2 hours left of school so the whole class was going to be sparring with each other. I wasn't in the mood so I followed behind the majority of the class but of course some of the girls wanted to walk with me and try to get my attention but I continued to ignore them.

"Alright class so we are going to have a spare. The rules are as follows.

1)No actual major harm is to be brought to the other students.

2)You can use any skills you have just no harming the other student.

3)You win when you pin your opponent on the ground or they admit defeat. Am I understood."

We all nodded and got ready to spar. "Alright first up is Sasuke Uchiha vs Jun Ryuga" immediately all the fan girls started cheering for the both of us but soon grew confused on who exactly they wanted to support since they apparently loved us both. I just sighed and stepped forward. I didn't really want to participate so I would just end this quickly so I could go brood under a tree.

The match soon was underway. The boy known as Sasuke just smirk like he had already one this match. I looked weak and unable to fight. Truth was I actually could hold my own fairly well but as a result of severe malnutrition I lost most of my previous strength. I did the hand signs for my camouflage jutsu which surprised everyone, gasps could be heard from all around.

"What!? He disappeared"

"What happened"

"Where did he go"

"He just vanished"

"What is that jutsu"

"Is he invisible"

"I think he isn't"

"That or he ran away and is just a coward" that last comment was made by some random boy and it made all the fan-girls become enraged.

"JUN IS NOT A COWARD" they all screamed at the boy.

Just then Sasuke fell unconscious on the ground and I appeared above him and was slowly putting my hand down from where Sasuke's neck was once positioned. I had hit a pressure point and knocked the boy out cold. This caused everyone to gasp, the number one rookie had just been incapacitated by the new kid in a single blow.

Sasuke's POV just as the fight was beginning

As soon as Iruka had told us to start I readied myself to fight. I didn't care if this guy was new, he didn't look all that strong and I knew I could easily win. I gave a smirk and just ignored all the cheering but was completely shocked when Jun just vanished from sight. I soon just started smirking again this kid was just a coward he was just trying to run away. I didn't let may guard down however, he might try to pull something and get the upper hand.

Just as I thought this I felt a pinch on my neck only to have my vision fade to black almost instantly. Everything when quiet as I hit the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Everyone just stared in shock as Junko appeared above Sasuke's fallen form. She soon bowed and went over to Iruka and told panicking adult that Sasuke was just unconscious and would be fine in a few minutes.

The man nodded and went to move Sasuke to a safe place under a nearby tree to rest for a bit. All while all of the other students just continued stare completely awe stricken at Junko. No one had ever beaten Sasuke before, especially in such a short period of time. Soon the girls snapped out of it and started running at Junko to congratulate her, unknowing of her try gender. The poor girls eyes widened at the sight of the hoard of crazed fan girls and soon used the camouflage Justu once more to run to safety in the same tree Sasuke was under.

The girls of the class just became confused and tried to find their new classmate but had no luck and started to complain to Iruka that Their Jun had vanished. This caused the man to sweat drop and inform the girls that he was probably just hiding because he was shy and didn't like large groups of people. This only caused the girls to start arguing over who the one was that scared their Jun-kun so much. Iruka only sweat dropped before he cleared his throat. "Alright everyone lets get back to sparing."

Junko watched from her hiding place, she really didn't like those girls they got out of hand way too often. She stayed in her tree for a few minutes until Iruka said it was time to go home. Junko hopped out of her tree and ran to the entrance of the schoolyard to find Tenzo waiting for her. He didn't have his mask on so Junko knew that he was probably off duty or Natsuki had given him the job officially as a D-rank mission as a favour. Despite his slightly scary appearance, Junko didn't mind since he had helped in rescuing her so long ago. So Junko ran over to him with a smile on her face "hi Tenzo" she said in a whisper.

* * *

 **Junko's POV**

He knelt down to my level and spoke softly "Hi Junko how did school go today." I slumped my shoulders and hung my head at his words "not good I assume, how about you tell me about it when we get back to your house" I nodded and just as we were about to leave all my fan-girls came running towards us calling my name. I ran and hid behind Tenzo's leg and held onto the material of his pants. He looked over at the hoard of girls charging at us and gave a single glare at them and they all screamed in fear and ran away. I let out a sigh and slowly came out from behind him.

"Well if that is what you have had to deal with all day long then I feel truly sorry for you." I nodded and grabbed his hand so we could leave.

We made it to the house without further incident and I took off my sweater revealing a black tank top, released the jutsu hiding my wings and slumped onto the couch as soon as I walked through the door. "You really did have a long day didn't you"

"Yeah I did, first of all everyone thinks that I am a boy so all the girls are trying to fight for my attention. It scares me so much"

"Well knowing you, I can see how that would given the things you have seen and were forced to endure for so many years."

"Exactly and it got so bad I had to sneak out the window to eat my lunch in peace but that only resulted in some kid with a dog startling me just as I was about to eat the strawberry mochi Natsuki had made for me. I had saved it for last so I could savour it longer but since I was eating my lunch in a tree to hide from the girls, I fell out of the tree and my mochi was ruined"

At that point Tenzo made a scary face, he knew how much I love Natsuki's mochi and he also knew how I would react it if I dropped it or someone took it away from me.

It was never a good sight, I usually broke into tears or gave heart wrenching puppy eyes that would make anyone crack. And I do mean anyone, we once had Ibiki over for diner since he and Natsuki her good friends during her days in the ANBU. I had wanted to eat my mochi before dinner but he did not agree. I had started to cry which left him completely unfazed. So I had to step up my game, I went and sat in the corner and began to ignore him for a solid 10 minutes. He started to get worried when I wouldn't respond to anything he was saying. I had been completely disregarding his presence. After another 10 minutes of this he finally had had enough so he walked over to me and turned me away from the corner with ease since I was so small. My head was down and my hair was covering my eyes and before he could speak another word I gave him my puppy dog eyes. His eyes widened and he tried to avoid my gaze but it was no use. He had lost and he knew it. He finally broke and I got to eat my mochi with a huge grin on my face as I did so. At that point Natsuki finally came out of the kitchen to tell us that dinner was finished. She had known the entire time what had been going on. I pulled the same tricks every time someone tried to refuse me my mochi and each and every time the would cave within the hour. As of how well people held up against my tricks, Ibiki was the champ with 43 minutes 52 seconds. Most of that time was spent by me crying and him trying to avoid my stare. The person who broke the easiest however had been Kakashi of all people, lasted about 3.4 seconds. Of course I had went straight to the eyes since I had spent almost an hour that morning crying on the floor because I had dropped my mochi and had to wait until dinner time before Natsuki made more.

Needless to say Ibiki had complimented me on my ability to make him crack under pressure. He even said that if I perfected my skills, then I could join the T&I department when I grew up. Knowing that bit of information made me quite happy with myself.

I was soon broken out of my thoughts when Tenzo spoke up again. "Well I can't really do much about what happened to you today, but what do you think about us going to the tea shop for dinner. I know it has nothing on Natsuki's cooking but at least it would help alleviate your depression until she gets back in a few days." I nodded my head in sadness as I hugged myself with my wings before casting my Jutsu back on my wings to transform them once again. This one would only last 3 to 4 hours since I needed to conserve my chakra if I wanted to train later with the wood style user.

A swiftly put a T-shirt on since I didn't feel like wearing my heavy sweater. When I was done I soon left the house with Tenzo and we made our way in the direction of the tea house to get a bite to eat. While unbeknownst to either of us at the time, we were being watched by several pairs of eyes.

* * *

 **? #1's POV**

I watched my new classmate with curiosity. He was very mysterious right from the start. I had never seen him around the village before nor had I heard any rumours about a small boy being that fit his description. I had watched him leave the school with a scary looking man and I got quite worried for him. He had seemed to know the person, quite well in fact. He had even hidden Behind the man when all the girls came running at them, craving Jun's attention. So as a means to keep him safe I did the only logical thing, follow them.

They walked for a few minutes before entering a large three story house fit for a great deal of people to live comfortably within. It was an amazing site given that very few homes were built with stone and wood.

I sat there for several minutes just marvelling at the beautiful sight standing before me. And before I knew it Jun and the scary man had left the house and we're making their way in the direction of the restaurant district in town.

I began following them again and that's when I noticed Jun was wearing a T-shirt. His arms were extremely thin and looked like they would break if a leaf landed on either of them.

Then the realization set in as the dots started to connect. Earlier today he had told everyone that he wasn't in school until now because of medical reasons. He looked like a twig and it was obvious by the way he acted around others, that he was scared of them. Well the once that ran after him. He hid behind that scary man to get away from them. He went missing during lunch and only Kiba had been able to track him down because of his dog. Apparently he had been hiding in a tree to get away from everyone.

Had this boy gone through something in his past to make him like this. If he was afraid to be chased, had he been hunted after. If he was so thin had he been starved close to death. That would explain him not being in school up until today. He would have had to heal from such a traumatizing experience. It would take months or years for his own muscles to grow strong enough to support his own weight. He was probably a skeleton before if that was the case given how he looked now.

The scary man is probably the one who saved him if he runs to behind him for protection. But what about his mom. He said that his favourite food was her strawberry mochi. If he was indeed neglected then surely he wouldn't have ever been on deaths door before. Unless she isn't the one who did that to him. If his mother had adopted him then that would probably make more sense.

At that moment Jun tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He wasn't very good on his feet, a side effect of the therapy he most like would have been force to go through no doubt. As the scary man helped him up I caught a glimpse of his back. There was some siring tattoo on his back. I didn't quite see exactly what it was but it was definitely there. When had he got that and what exactly was it. All these thought confused me so much more than I already was.

Damn, what a drag. This guy became more and more complicated the more I learned about him.

* * *

 **? #2's POV**

Damn that guy is a complete wimp. All he did was run and hide behind that creep when the girls ran at him. I don't blame him though the girls in our class can be quite scary at times. But still, many of us boys have learned to ignore them. You have to when you go to school with the fan girls of our generation.

The creep soon scared off the girls and the two of them began to walk away. I soon followed close behind but remained far enough away so I wouldn't be suspicious.

We soon reached his house and holy crap was it huge. It looked so cool. I only wished my house could be so nice. I took a quick look around and soon spotted Shikamaru staring at the house in amazement. He had probably had the same idea as me.

Jun was a mystery after all and we knew next to nothing about him. The only thing I really knew for a fact was that he loved his mom's cooking, was extremely shy, and was skilled enough to beat the Uchiha in a single blow. He is probably pretty strong under that bulky sweater that he wears if he was able to do such a thing.

However when I saw him exit the house once again, I noticed that he was as thin as a twig. Man I have to rub this in the jerks face. He got beaten by a guy that literally couldn't lift more than 5 pounds without breaking his arm. The thought of his reaction made me laugh, which I had to hide since I didn't want to be discovered.

After a few more minutes of walking Jun tripped on a rock and I caught a glimpse of the tattoo on his back. That just made him so much more mysterious yet slightly cooler. I have no idea what it is. I will just have to catch him without a shirt on if I want to know what it is. I don't think he would tell anyone if they asked him about it. He is too secretive.

As I was about to turn the corner someone grabbed the back of my hoodie and pulled me backwards, choking me in the process.

"Kiba! You were supposed to be home an hour ago! What the hell were you doing! I had to come searching for you, it is your turn to clean the cages at the clinic! Now get your butt back to the house." My mom yelled in my face as I caught a glimpse of Jun slip inside a tea house down the road.

Well god dammit now I have to wait to find out more information on him.

* * *

 **? #3's POV**

How the heck is he so powerful. All he does is run from his problems and is scared of girls. He also seems like a mama's boy based on his answer to the food question. He could have just said strawberry mochi and that would have sufficed. But it seems like pretty girly food if you asked me. It's pink for kami's sake I mean what boy want to eat something so sweet and looks like Sakura's hair. Gross. I really don't like sweets if you can't tell.

But anyways I decided to follow him to see if his training regimen might be the reason behind his abilities. And as soon as I saw his house, my jaw hit the floor. Damn he's rich, if the girls found out, I have no doubt they would try to bring him shopping to buy them new clothes or something. I'm not really the best person to talk to about the subject since I try to ignore them as best as I can. It doesn't really help when all they do is harass you 24/7.

I soon spotted Shikamaru and Kiba hiding in various places around the front of the property.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. From where I was you could see a few inches into the living room. I spotted a few large feathers and my eyes widened as a result. I stared for a minute before the finally moved. I was so confused. I had no idea what I just saw, but I knew I saw it.

I sat for a minute or two in complete shock before Jun left his house one more. He acted like nothing happened. What the heck were those feathers.

In my own confusion I almost didn't notice that he was wearing a T-shirt. He wasn't strong at all, he was the exact opposite. How the hell did he beat me earlier today. This makes no sense. I'm so confused.

He soon fell on his face and I saw the tattoo on his back. Where did he get that. He is way too young for that to be legal.

As I thought about all of this, Jun and his companion soon entered a tea house. Well this sucks now I'm going to have to wait.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**.

When Kiba's mom found him Junko heard her yell at the young Inozuka. Junko gave a sigh and slightly shook her head in disappointment.

"Something wrong" Tenzo said from beside her when he heard her sigh.

"It seems one of my classmates was following us and he got caught by his mother" she explained simply.

"I can sense a few more following us. What do you say about losing them so we can train in peace later. We wouldn't want anyone learning about your unique physical characteristics." Tenzo said as they entered the tea shop.

"I agree. I don't want them to learn about my wings and think of me as a freak. I might get bullied for it so I want to avoid that as long as I can."

"Well let's get you that mochi then we can be on our way to your training grounds. After losing our stalkers of course."

"Okay" Junko said with excitement as they sat down at a table.

Soon a waitress walked up to the table. She smiled at both Junko and Tenzo. "Why hello there what can I get you this lovely afternoon"

"Can I get some strawberry mochi without red bean paste please" Junko said with so much enthusiasm that she couldn't stop from slightly jumping from her seat in excitement.

Tenzo just laughed before speaking calmly "two green teas and a plate of Dango if you don't mind."

The waitress smiled even brighter and giggled at Junko's antics before nodding and going to get their orders.

"So besides your misfortune at lunch how was school" Tenzo said with curiosity.

"It was alright I guess. I learned quite a bit from my teacher and won my spar during our taijutsu class. The kid was very arrogant and stuck up. He thought everyone was beneath him and could never amount to anything compared to him. But I soon showed him by pinching his pressure point and knocked him unconscious. Although I did have to go hide in a tree soon after because those damn fan girls tried getting my attention soon after. I really don't like them at all. Why can't they just take a hint. If you are constantly ignored, glared at, or ran away from then the thing of your affection does not want to be with you."

"Well it's good that you learned from your teacher. And it's good that you showed that Arrogant boy that he is not a big shot. I know I had a few people like that in my past that I wanted to show a thing or two about acknowledging others strengths. As for the fan girls all I got to say is normal girls your age are crazy you just have to deal with them until they finally grow up. It might take a while but eventually they will mature. I know Natsuki did and she is a much more humble person now." Tenzo explained calmly.

"I didn't know Natsuki was like that, who was it that she was so infatuated by." Junko said with slight curiosity.

"Oh it was Kakashi, when they were in the academy together she wouldn't leave him alone. But when she became a jounin for the first time at 15 she realized she had too big of a responsibility to be too caught up in perusing a guy in such a way when he had no interest in her. And when she became a member of the ANBU she was happy when she got to work with him from time to time. But she didn't act crazy like she once did and just was happy with just spending the time with him while it lasted. She still has a crush on him but she is happy with her life as it is. She has never been as happy as she has been since you came into her life. She sees you as her daughter and she loves you with all her heart."

"Hey I asked who she liked not an entire speech in how she is still in love with a man." Junko laughed and it was at that point that the food came. She immediately started scarfing down the mochi that had been placed in front of her. Tenzo just rolled his eyes and started to casually eat his Dango and drink his tea.

Tenno just chuckles and slightly shook his head. "Why don't we just finish our snacks and head out to go do same training." He suggested and only got a simple nod as a reply. He quickly ate his Dango and drank his tea.

Before you knew it both were done and were walking out of the tea shop after paying the bill.

Sasuke and Shikamaru remained hidden at a safe distance as to not get caught, completely in aware that both of their targets were well aware that they were there.

Junko and Tenzo turned a corner and were briefly out of sight. It was at that moment that Junko made a shadow clone and Tenzo made a wood clone. Once they were done Tenzo grabbed Junko before using the transportation Jutsu to teleport both of them to their secret training grounds located 15 kilometres into the lush forest that surrounded Konoha. They had established it a month after Junko first arrived. Even though at the time they knew they couldn't use it for a few months since at that point Junko had still been severely malnourished. Nonetheless the place was perfect for training in secret. It was far enough away that most citizens and shinobi wouldn't be able to find it without a great deal of difficulty. Not to mention Natsuki had asked Kurenai to help her set up a subtle yet strong Genjutsu around the area that would make others steer clear of the area. But if for any reason anyone got passed the genjutsu then they had to deal with an enormous cliff face that Tenzo had created with his Jutsu. It took him 4 months to actually set it up since it was so tall, at least half a kilometre tall, and 30 feet thick and a kilometre around. The whole thing actually was a giant wall to keep people out.

Now since the wall was so tall Tenzo had also set up an average 2 story house at the bottom of the cliff an the far side of the cliff face. It was decorated like a normal house but in the basement there was a hidden passage located behind a heavy bookshelf and behind a powerful seal that could only be temporarily removed with a drop of fresh blood from either Junko, Tenzo, or Natsuki. Once you got passed all of that there was a short passage leading under the wall. But even with the short distance there was numerous seals along the way just in case the first one got by passed somehow. It was also filled with numerous traps that would activate if the seal was broken any other way than the blood. The top of the wall was also warded heavily to keep people out of the training ground.

This was all necessary to protect Junko from any possible harm and keep her wings a secret. And house at the base of the cliff also was inhabited by 4 retired ANBU to make it look like people were just visiting same friends for a while. They were well aware of Junko's true self since they all had been there when she had been rescued. They retired soon after returning back to Konoha and as a favour to Natsuki they agreed to protect the enterance into the training ground.

As for the training ground itself, it took up the entire open space. Along the perimeter was a race track to do laps with. In the centre was a battle field for sparing and practicing Jutsu and was complete with numerous pillars on the right half of the battle field. Each one was a different height so Junko could practice her acrobatic prowess with and without the use of her wings. The other half was filled with everything that you could expect out of a high level training field. And given the size of the area there was more than enough space for it all.

Junko was happy with it when Tenzo had actually showed it to her. Up until she actually started using it, Junko had only seen the ground when it had first been discovered. There had been nothing there except a completely open field that had looked as though something had destroyed all the trees a long time ago, maybe 10 or 11 years before. It took Tenzo at least a week to clean up of the destruction but once he was done he was finally able to start the pain staking yaks of building the walls and house. Given the size, he could only build so much in a single day but the end result was well worth it.

And today that was where Tenzo and Junko were going to train like they did twice a week so Junko had ample time to recover from all the hard work, go to her normal physical therapy sessions 3 times a week to make sure she was still building muscle and gaining weight. Her normal week went as followed.

 **Monday:** Training at the training ground until an hour after sunset.

 **Tuesday:** Relaxation and recovery.

 **Wednesday:** Physical Therapy 3 hours.

 **Thursday:** Private studies on basic shinobi history and Jutsu.

 **Friday:** Evaluation of weight gain and physical Therapy for 2 hours.

 **Saturday:** Training in the training ground from dawn until dusk.

 **Sunday:** Muscle tests and massage therapy with a specialist sworn to secrecy about the wings.

Tenzo and Junko appeared in front of the house at the base of the cliff where they saw 2 of the retired ANBU playing a game of shogi on the front porch. While the smell of fresh cherry pie filtered through an open window. And another retired ANBU member tending to the garden in the front of the house.

"Hi Aoi, Kenosuke, Milliana. I see you are keeping yourself busy. Is Ezra baking again." Tenzo said with a slight lazy wave of the hand.

Aoi, one of the men playing shogi just nodded his head and moved a piece on the board.

Kenosuke spoke up, he was the on in the garden. "Yeah she got bored and was craving pie. I mean she is pregnant and all so I mean it's not all that out of place." He started to weave hand signs for a simple water style Jutsu to to water the recently weeded garden. "So Junko how was your first day of school."

"It was alright in the beginning but then one of my classmates made me drop the mochi Natsuki put in my lunch today. Then I had to deal with an arrogant jerk in my class during Taijutsu. I won about 3 seconds after the fight started, pushed one of the pressure points you taught me about. Then all throughout the day I had to deal with the other girls in my class. Literally all of them are fan girls and they wouldn't leave me alone. Then on the way here we had to use clones to sneak away from a few of my classmates that took to stalking to try and learn something about me."

"Seems like you had a long and stressful day. We will be sure to keep an eye out for anyone in the area if they manage to somehow bypass our safe guards." Kenosuke said before calling over his shoulder towards the female playing Shogi with Aoi. "Hey Milliana keep your senses open we might get some academy students sneaking around later."

The woman just raised her thumb and said "Alright, I'm on it." Before making another move on the board in front of her.

"Well we better get to the training field we only got so much time for training in a day." Tenzo said as he made his way towards the front door.

"Have fun with that. Swing by the kitchen and say high to Ezra before you go through the tunnel." Aoi spoke up without letting his eyes leave the board.

"Will do, Come on Junko."

"Okay."

Both Tenzo and Junko went inside to see a heavily pregnant black haired women pulling out a pie from the oven.

"Hi Ezra, smells nice in here. How are the triplets coming along." Junko said as she ran over to the women.

"They are doing just fine Junko. I'm due in a month or so, so the excitement is pretty high" said woman said in a monotone. Ezra never really was one she show emotion for any reason but she was also quite blunt so you knew when she said something she meant it. She also wasn't really one for jokes or sarcastic remakes either so she tended to be quite boring to most. It was actually quite a surprise when everyone found out she was going to marry Kenosuke. And with in a few months of them being married they had found out that they were expecting triplets. But it wasn't really a surprise since Ezra herself is actually triples with Aoi and Milliana, fraternal of course but triplets nonetheless.

"I made pie if you want some." Ezra spoke up once again while holding up a piping hot cherry pie in her hands with a pair of oven mitts.

"Not right now, we just ate, but maybe in a few hours when we get hungry." Tenzo said from the archway leading into the kitchen.

"Alright, well have fun with that. I'll see you when you are done." Ezra said before turning and placing the pie on top of the stove.

"Will do" Junko said before running to the door leading to the basement. It was decorated like a personal library with many isles of books and scrolls about all kinds of Jutsu and and books to read for entertainment. Tenzo walked over to the second last bookshelf on the right. It looked like any other bookshelf. It had books and scrolls about different types of sealing methods. Tenzo ran his finger along the top left hand side of bookshelf and felt around for one of the nails that were holding the whole thing together. Once he found it he brought his hand back and took out a Kunai and sliced his finger to draw blood. Once that was done he placed his finger back on the head of the nail. As soon as he did that the bookshelf moved backwards into the wall about 3 feet to reveal a staircase leading further down into the earth. Once that was done he let a drop of blood land on an invisible barrier at the enterance to the stairwell. It shimmered for a few seconds and faintly glowed blue before slowly dissolving and disappearing. When that was done Tenzo went down into the tunnel with Junko following close behind. 6 seconds after the both of them entered the tunnel, the bookcase moved back into place forcing the tunnel into pitch darkness. Junko began casting a Jutsu and soon intricate patterns began to glow on the walls, illuminating the path. Tenzo stepped forward and pressed his finger on a glowing image of a brighting glowing Sakura tree. A bright pink barrier came into existence and soon vanished in the same manner as the first. Once it was gone Junko and Tenzo kept walking. The process of pressing a bloody finger to a glowing picture and waiting for a different coloured barrier to dissolve before proceeding, went on for a good 5 to 10 minutes but once they were done another staircase came into view. Where Tenzo performed a Jutsu and and the stairs went into the ground revealing the true staircase leading up into the training grounds. For anyone who tried to use the fake staircase they would be knocked out with a toxic gas that paralyzed the victim for a day or two once the woke up 2 days later but that too wore of after another day.

The real exit had a one final invisible barrier but that too was soon dispelled and Tenzo lifted the hatch leading outside into the training field. Once both Tenzo and Junko were out, Junko released the Jutsu on her wings and stretched them out and moved her shoulders around like she had been carrying something heavy for a long time.

"It's great when I finally get to stretch my wings after such a long day of having them hidden." She said calming before flapping her wings to take flight into the air. She did a few spins and acrobatic tricks in the air before flying in place above the ground. "So what should be do first, basic Taijutsu, flying laps around perimeter, or acrobatic maneuvering in the pillar field."

"Why not start with a few laps around the field then the aerial acrobatics and finally some Taijutsu training with the training dummies. We got about 5 hours before the sunsets then we can do a tracking lesson once the sun goes down.

6 hours later Junko was exhausted from all the hard work she had just put into training. She had just finished her night tracking session and was ready for something to eat.

After going back through the tunnel and disabling all the barriers, Junko and Tenzo had made it back into the basement of the house. They went upstairs where Ezra was just finishing placing food on the table.

Tenzo and Junko sat down at the table just as Aoi, Kenosuke, and Milliana walked into the kitchen to take their seats. Once everyone served themselves Junko spoke up.

"So Ezra have you decided on names for your babies yet. Your having 3 boys right"

"Yes I am having three sons but no I have not picked out names yet. Me and Kenosuke were thinking of waiting until they were born or giving the honour to you since you will be like a big sister to them when they are born." Ezra said with a blunt and emotionless tone.

"What really you would let me do that. It would amazing if you let me do that. Well I don't know that many names given how I grew up." Junko said with surprised that turned into slight sadness.

"Well why don't you say them and if they catch my wife's ear." Kenosuke said with an encouraging smile.

"Alright. Well there is Hachirou, Shichiro, Kenshin, a-a-an-and Katsu." Junko said in sadness but became unable to speak when it came to Katsu's name. She was able to finally stutter out the name.

Ezra heard the stutter and walked over to the winged girl and knelt down the best she could before she brought the sad girl in for a hug. "Those are beautiful names. I think I might go with Kenshin and Katsu I liked them the most. Now why don't we take a deep breath and enjoy this meal that I made for you and everyone else." The black haired pregnant woman said in her normal monotone but slightly rubbed Junko's back to comfort her.

Junko just wiped away the tears from her eyes and nodded her head before hugging Ezra back before finally letting go. She sat back down at the table to finished her dinner in peace.

* * *

 **Time skip**

After dinner Tenzo brought Junko back to town where they met up with their clones that poofed away soon after. It turned out that the two stalkers were still following the clones until one of them had to leave an hour before sun set. The other however was still following them. It was starting to annoy Junko that someone could be so persistent so she just used her wind style Jutsu to bring who ever it was out of hiding. She was surprised to see that it was Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I had been following Junko and that man for hours now and I hadn't learned anything about him. All he did was simple training exercises that any normal academy student would do. He threw Kunai and shuriken at targets and got the bullseye every single time he through one. He did basic Taijutsu training with the man he was with. By this point I figured that the man was either his babysitter or his father. I still couldn't decide which was the correct answer. 2 hours after sunset, so around 9 or 10 pm a second pair of Jun and the man appeared. I was surprised and confused. That tripled when the one I had been following disappear in a poofed of smoke. Then the realization hit me, I. Had been following clones this entire time. I groaned with shame once I realized that I had been tricked.

Suddenly I felt the wind lift me from my spot and bring me towards Jun and her guardian. I was genuinely surprised at this.

"Why have you been following us" the man beside Jun spoke. I simple scoffed at his words. Jun just rolled his eyes and soon disappeared from sight. A few seconds later I felt a familiar pinch on the back of my neck. And before I blacked out I heard Jun speak. "Don't follow me, you may regret it later" I then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Junko's POV**

"You didn't have to do that you know" Tenzo said to me in a exasperated tone.

"Of course I did. He was starting to get on my nerves. Plus I'm too tired to deal with him right now. And I have a feeling that he was going to harass us until we told him everything that he wanted to know. And you and I both know that that information is probably never going to be something that either of us want to reveal so I took the quickest course of action to get him to leave us alone. Plus if he ended up following us home, he might discover my wings and let it slip that I have them which would not be a good thing in the slightest. So I did the logical thing an knocked him out, he should wake up within the hour if not then early tomorrow morning. For the time being ill have the birds and insects bring him home so that he is safe." With that, I whistled and 2 doves flew into sight. I whispered to them my plan and they soon flew off to retrieve a few more birds to fly Sasuke home. While they were gone I clicked my tongue and a moth flew over to me and I repeated what I told the birds. It also flew off to get a few insects to find where Sasuke lived so that the birds could fly him there. 5 minutes later 6 eagles and 12 pigeons along with the doves flew back to me and a few fireflies showed up with the moth from earlier. They sprung into action a cording to my plans. Each eagle took either a wrist or an ankle in their talons and the remaining two grabbed into the top and bottom of his shirt. The doves and pigeons grabbed his arms, legs and back. 2 on each arm, 3 on each leg, and 4 on his back. He was sprawled out like a starfish, completely unaware of what was going on. But the birds did manage to lift him into the air. After that the fireflies led the way to Sasuke's house where I had no doubt that more birds and bugs made a huge effort to open the win to to his bedroom so the Eagles and pigeons could just drop him off on his bed rather than outside in the cold. I made sure that they took a route that no one would see him, I didn't want him to be more humiliated than he probably already from being knocked out twice in a single day by the same person with a simple pinch to the neck each time. Not to mention being tricked by her into thinking that he was actually following her when in reality it had only been a clone. I mean if I had an over inflated ego like he did I would probably be pretty pissed off at the prospect of no longer being the best. Speaking of which I should probably watch out for him tomorrow, I wouldn't want to be attacked because of his rage that is definitely sure to occur as a result of today's transgressions.

Once the birds took Sasuke away, I turned to Tenzo. "Should be head back to the house and get ready for bed. I do believe I have school in the morning and I would hate to be late because I was too tired from the previous nights training activities. He simply nodded and we headed back home where I swiftly changed into my pyjamas and released the Jutsu on my wings before finally going to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **So I wanted to apologize for the long wait but this chapter kept giving me problems. In the end it was over 10k words and took me months to get right. Even then I think the ending wasn't as solid as the beginning of the chapter but it was well worth the wait. And as a result this book is already over 20k words with only a single chapter and a prologue. Not to mention I had to go back and add 5 new characters to the character information page since they are all original characters that will play major roles in the main character's life in some way or another. Also unlike the main character, each one was names off the top of my head aside from Natsuki since she was briefly introduced in the prologue.**

 **Now in this chapter I introduced that Natsuki had a crush on Kakashi while she was growing up. She is older than him by 2-3 years but she still had a crush on him. Now my question is how do you feel about the prospect of Kakashi possibly becoming Junko's step father. I don't plan on having him be her sensei because there are thousands of stories where he becomes the Main character's Sensei and I don't want to go down the cliche path.**

 **Now I hope you enjoyed so until next time have an amazing day.**

 **~Mystic~**


End file.
